


Romantic Nonsense

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [18]
Category: Swan Princess (1994), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Odette does Tiana's dishes. Tiana becomes a romantic. Oops.
Relationships: Tiana/Odette
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Kudos: 1





	Romantic Nonsense

Tiana didn't hold with magical, mystical, voodoo nonsense. It really wasn't her style and besides that she didn't have time for messing around to waste. Tiana's Place was tremendously successful in its first year and that kept her busy and hard at work, living her dream.

Perhaps this was why Odette had been such a surprise. The woman was tall and lithe, with a dancer's build and held herself with a natural arching grace that set you to thinking of tragically fated ingenues and silver screens.

She blew into Tiana's Place 20 minutes past close on the coldest windiest night of the year, moon high on her back.

It had suited her, Tiana thought despite herself. The wind had blown out her waves in a restless rhythm and her eyes were alive and wet with so much pain, Tiana couldn't going to turn her away.

"Something to warm you up" Tiana slid a mug of inhouse mulled cider down the bar to the stranger.

She curled her long fingers around it before looking up to the proprietor. "I have no method of paying."

"You can do dishes." Tiana had planned to do them herself, having let Luis off early in the inclement weather but she didn't relish the task. "Just you worry about warming yourself up now."

At first nothing was planned, Odette only came when the air came in bitter cold with a tense hesitation at the unlocked door, and Tiana finding some excuse of work for her to stay and keep the woman company. She would always arrive with the moon high in the sky and clean Tiana's dishes.

Time passed and they grew close. Tiana's mood waned and waxed with the moon, how much time she got with Odette dependent on it.

One night finally, as Odette was rinsing on a waning moon, Tiana offered "I could give you a light cher, if you're afraid of the dark." She didn't want to pry.

That was when Odette decided to tell her. She took Tiana to the hidden lake, and it looked like something out of Lottie's storybooks. The air shimmered around her transformation and suddenly Tiana was thrown into a horrid realm of possibilities, where magic was real and everyone was subject to the whims of fate and she now knew her place in it.

She loved Odette. And Odette loved her. And that love would break this curse, like it had in so many stories she'd never believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not satisfied with my writing, but I love these two together.


End file.
